


It's Simple

by Mads_n_maydays



Series: Spots of Time [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, first fic, hand holding, its short, you go too fast for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_n_maydays/pseuds/Mads_n_maydays
Summary: it's just a cute scene I COULD NOT get out of my headthis is my first fic actuallythey hold hands





	It's Simple

It had been several months since the Armageddon-That-Wasn’t, and a certain angel and a certain demon were in the middle of figuring out what to do with the rest of their lives. It had been going sort of well, so far. They both decided one day during a spot of lunch, almost unofficially, or rather, it would have been unofficial if Aziraphale hadn’t nervously glanced at Crowley and stuttered out the question, “How fast do we go?” that they were partners in absolutely every way. Crowley raised an eyebrow at his counterpart before grinning a horribly attractive grin. The demon’s face smoothed itself into a gentle smile at the flustered red blush that stained the blond’s face and inched down his neck, past his tartan collar. 

“As slow as we need to, angel.” 

“A-ah.” 

Aziraphale began to fidget, twisting his perfectly manicured hands in his lap.   
Crowley almost said something, anything, to pacify the nervousness his counterpart was clearly struggling with, but as he opened his mouth, Aziraphale, now very much the colour of a tomato, reached out his hand and grabbed Crowley's less than manicured fingers and intertwined them in his own. 

Crowley was sure time had stopped, it certainly felt like it, he quickly glanced at the other people at the restaurant just to check. But no, time was moving normally, the busy chatter hadn’t even lulled as Crowley’s focus exploded and pieced itself together again to marvel how soft Azirahale’s hands were.

The blond angel glanced at their joined hands before his blue eyes bounced up to meet Crowley's shaded golden ones, which were still widened in surprise. What Aziraphale’s gaze lingered on though, was the light pink dusting that had settled on the demon’s sharp cheeks. It gave the blond a little more confidence that Crowley didn’t have any idea about what would be considered fast or slow either. They’d been dancing around each other for 6,000 years after all.

The angel managed a cheeky little smile before Crowley glanced away, attempting to be mesmerized by the champagne bubbles in his glass. 

“Is - is this too fast for you, my dear?” Aziraphale voice grew less shaky as Crowley began to turn various shades of pink. 

“Nonsense.” Crowley huffed and turned to face the angel. A gentle squeeze from Aziraphale had the tips of the demon’s ears pink. 

“If you think this is fast, just wait until our first kiss.” The demon shook his head, and the angel laughed lightly. 

“I could always go back to just touching my pinkie finger to yours if you think this is too scandalous my dear boy.”

At the gentle teasing, Crowley glared at his angel and leaned, his nose gently sweeping past the angel’s cheek, his lips brushing the outer shell of the angel’s ear and whispered,

“You know, angel, if you want fast, we could go back to my place and I could make you turn the most wonderful shades of red. We could see how far down that blush truly goes.” He accented the offer with a gentle flick of an elongated tongue, which made Aziraphale yelp and lean back more flustered than before. 

He tightened his grip on Crowley's calloused hand and swallowed thickly. “T-too fast Crowley.”

The demon smirked and started to gently rub circles with his thumb on the angel’s hand as he murmured, “This is fine too, angel. Like I said, slow as we need to.”


End file.
